earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Duster
Duster (ダスター Dasutā) is a character in Mother 3. A thief who sets out on adventures of his own first introduced in Chapter 1 who later becomes a main character in Chapter 2. Duster joins Lucas at the end of Chapter 4 after being in the DCMC for three years as their bassist (where he was called Lucky); it is also shown that he learned to play the double bass cello after being picked up by DCMC after the event in Chapter 3 when Duster "goes missing" from Kumatora and Wess for three years. He is seperated at the end of Chapter 5, and returns permanently during Chapter 7, though in the final battle he is somewhat useless due to the fact that the Masked Man uses a move that K.O.s the entire team except for Lucas. He usually uses shoes as his primary weapon, along with a number of Thief Tools that weaken or distract foes. While having a leg that he is always seen to limp with, Duster continues to have excellent speed. Not only is he the second-fastest party member after Boney, but he can sometimes "Attack with blinding speed!" to attack the enemy before the start of the battle or jump behind an enemy, which flips the entire party behind the enemy and gives the party a turn to attack for the enemy can. Wess alludes to an incident in his past in which he blames himself for paralyzing Duster's left leg. The limp is recognizable regardless of what he is wearing, such as when he is in the guise of a Pigmask. However, he has no difficulty running, kicking, and moving on staircases, so his leg might not be completely immobile. Thief Tools Duster utilizes a wide array of thief's tools as his Skill set. While they are typically less functional than equivalent PSI, they can be used indefinitely as they use up no PP. .]] *'Wall Staples: '''In battle, wall staples may be used to pin some enemies down for two turns. Outside of battle, Duster utilizes Wall Staples as makeshift ladders to scale walls. .]] *'Hypno Pendulum: Swaying this clock back and forth puts certain enemies to sleep, though it has a lower success rate than Hypnosis. *'Siren Beetle: '''The loud cry this insect gives off makes enemies turn around and wakes up any sleeping enemies. *'Smoke Bomb: Throwing one of these causes an enemy to start crying. It has a lower success rate than PSI Flash. *'Scary Mask:' When Duster puts on this frightening monster mask, an enemy's offensive power decreases. *'Tickle Stick:' Brushing the enemy with this feather makes their defensive power go down. *[[Rope Snake|'Rope Snake']]: While having no use in battle, outside combat Duster can swing across gaps using this talking snake. If you have a character who has fainted, using the Rope Snake will give them 1 HP in the mini cutscene. This results when there are more characters involved in a cutscene when one or more of them performs a sprite sequence/animation and need at least 1 HP. *Duster's earlier render for Earthbound 64 had yellow hair and black clothing with a white bag. In his later render, he had a blue hat and shirt, red shorts a brown bag, and hair. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Duster appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases the power of their leg-based attacks by 4. Trivia *Duster is the only character who can get their equippable weapon with "Mystical" in the name before Chapter 7. * In Osohe Castle, running into the statue holding the steel ball from the right side will cause the steel ball to fall and hit Duster, instantly killing him. * If the player chooses to name Duster 'Lucky' at the start of the game, his name as part of the DCMC will be Gorgeous instead. * On the note of Duster's limping leg, director Shigesato Itoi explains, "I figure that because there are handicapped people in our world, it would also be part of the world of ''Mother 3. After all, there's no way that any two people have the same physique or even the same personality. Just like with the Magypsies, I included Duster so we could have someone with bad breath, a disabled leg, and living as a thief. The Mother 3 world is all about having friends like them. Perhaps you could call them symbols of not rejecting such people."[http://mother3.starmen.net.s3.amazonaws.com/interviews/m3int_04.html ''Shigesato Itoi TELLS ALL about MOTHER 3 (Part Four)]. Starmen.net. * It was hinted that Duster was supposed to be an enemy in the game. From the list of enemies in the game Duster may have turned on Lucas and company during the story, but was cut from the game. Other theories suggest he was supposed to act like Teddy which, when beaten, joins the party. Also noticable are DCMC members in the list indicating that they may have been meant to be fought instead of Stone-Sheet-Clippers to get Duster back. * Due to a glitch, Duster's next 'tune' when performing a combo isn't randomized like the other characters. It's always 0, so it always plays the same tune. Tomato, who made Mother 3's fan translation, stated that his team will try to fix this bug in a later update. *Duster's age was never stated, but various in game clues suggest that he is in his mid-twenties. He is as tall as Flint, he has facial hair, his father Wess is somewhat old, and when a Pigmask reported him to Fassad he suggested that he was drunk *Duster and Jeff Andonuts have a slight similarity they both can't use PSI but make up for it with a variety of items Duster with his thief tools and Jeff with the broken items he fixes. *Duster is the only adult that you end the game with not counting other playable adult characters that are only played temporarily. References Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents